Jealousy
by FandomFan2
Summary: Toby and Paige pretend to get together to get Happy and Walter to admit to their feelings. Will Happy and Walter succumb to Toby and Paige's plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Toby POV:**

"Toby, I never realized how much I wanted to have someone to rely on." Happy says and Toby just holds her tighter in his arms. She doesn't flinch away from his touch but welcomes it.

"I love you Happy." Toby says and means it with his whole heart. Ever since his eyes landed on Happy he has been watching over her and has loved her for a while now. Happy lifts her head to his and presses her lips to his and pulls away.

"I umm," She starts. "Love you too." She says and Toby swells with happiness and joy. This is what he has always dreamed about. Happy finally caring about him, and loving him… Toby was ecstatic.

"Toby." Someone says and he jerks awake.

"Toby, come on. Wake up." Paige says and Toby lies on the couch for a moment more, a headache bursting in his head. Again it was just a dream. It always was, Happy wouldn't admit to her attraction or her feelings in general. That made Toby feel even worse, that his dream could never happen. Toby opens his eyes to find Paige standing above him.

"You were talking in your sleep again." She says and Toby freezes. What did he say?

"Do I want to know what I said?" He asks and Paige shrugs. Toby can tell that she pities him for his relationship, or lack thereof, with Happy.

"I don't think Happy does." Paige says and walks back out to the workshop. Great, what did he say? Toby hopes Paige didn't hear anything too bad or what was happening in his dream. Toby sits up and yawns, he didn't get much sleep last night. He poured himself into books one after another, it was the only way to keep his mind partially off Happy. The only other way was gambling but Toby didn't think of that last night; if he had, he wouldn't be here this morning, he might be beaten up at his house best case and on the streets worst case. Toby gets up and walks to the fridge to get some well needed coffee to help his hangover. Walking back over to his desk he takes the long way and passes Happy's desk to see if she is there, and of course she is. She's ferociously pounding on a piece of bend sheet metal to flatten it out. And by the hard set of her jaw and the stiffness in her shoulders he can tell she had a rough night. Toby wants so badly to hold her like he did in his dream and make all of her problems go away, but Happy was too stubborn to let him do that.

"You look like crap Doc." Happy says and Toby's head snaps up from staring into space to look at her. She is still pounding on the metal like it hurt her somehow.

"What do you mean? This is the new look!" Toby says ignoring the sharp burst in his chest from being called out by Happy on how he looked, which was pretty crappy to be honest. Happy rolls her eyes and keeps working on the sheet, moving on to a new spot.

"You mean that being hungover and looking like crap is the new look?" She says skeptically looking at Toby for the first time that he noticed this morning. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and Toby couldn't help but feel that he would get hungover as many times as he could to see that look in her eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Of course." He says and walks over to his desk pushing his stuff off to the side to make room for his coffee, his desk was very, very messy. Walter suddenly walks into the room and Toby chuckles at the look he gives Paige when he walks past her. Toby doesn't see what their problem is, they could get together without hurting the team. Walter just won't admit to it, he's too afraid to hurt Paige and Ralph if something goes wrong. The door open to the garage bringing a very frazzled

looking Cabe through it. Toby checks his body language, big case no doubt.

"Come here, now guys." He says and everyone obliges walking over to the monitors. Cabe pulls up a map of Austin, Texas on the monitors and turns back to the awaiting group. Toby is guessing something to do with the city in danger from someone, terrorists maybe?

"The president is going to have a meeting with the governor of Texas in Houston. The original route involved Air Force 1 passing over Austin but they just received a warning from a group called Rache warning that they are waiting to shoot them down from Austin. They decided to send a decoy plane over Austin and let the president go another route." Cabe says wringing his hands out. There is a flaw in the plane plan, the person who sent out the message will obviously be expecting them to do this and probably has another plan. There's more to this, Toby can tell.

"They'll be expecting that." Paige says looking around the group with frantic eyes.

"Yes, and that is part of your mission. Find out who it is, what they want, and save the city from the crash and save the president if necessary." Cabe says and Paige's eyes open wider at the long list. He noticed Walter's hand twitch toward her and Toby knows he wants to comfort her. Mentally shaking his head Toby thinks for the thousandth time that they need to get together already.

"Alright, where did the message come from." Sly asks and Toby looks over at Cabe. By the slight nervous look Cabe has on face Toby can tell that they won't be able to trace it.

"It was a letter dropped in their mailbox, and the mailman didn't do it." Cabe says and Toby slumps. The cameras were out when they did it. He could tell from Cabe's behavior that there was nothing else helpful that he knew.

"What about security cams?" Happy says fiddling with a screw in her hand. A hand that Toby wanted to hold so bad. Stop thinking about that.

"They were disabled at the time, by a person in the group, most likely." Cabe says and Walter runs over to his desk and grabs his computer. Sly also does the same.

"We can try to trace the person that cut the cameras." Walter says and the air fills with the sound of typing coming from both Walter and Sly.

"They already tried that, son." Cabe says and Walter chuckles.

"We haven't tried." Walter says and Toby notices Paige staring at Walter with fascination. Toby tries to ignore all the looks Walter and Paige give each other, but they make it a challenge for him. While Walter and Sly try to find the trace Toby looks over the papers in the Manila folder. He finds out that they know almost nothing other than that there was a threat from Rache and they didn't know why they sent out the threat.

"They covered up their tracks pretty good." Walter says tilting his head to the left slightly. Sly nods still looking at his computer.

"I got something." Sly says and everyone rushes over. On his screen it displays a map that shows a library in Austin.

"They used a public computer so they couldn't be tracked, classic." Toby says not trying to hide his frustration. They were getting nowhere.

"What about his library account? He had to sign in right?" Paige says and Sly tries to get it.

"Alright here." Sly says and lets everyone see. It had basic information and obliviously all the information was fake. Who has the name John Smith? The guy was not very creative. Speaking of libraries that reminded Toby that his books were still overdue. Great, now he needed to make a trip to the library when he wasn't trying to save the world. Suddenly an idea popped into Toby's head.

"Look at his overdue books." Toby says excitedly and Sly does. The guy apparently did check out books, instead of just making the account to try to kill the president. John had 3 overdue books and he had paid the fine for them.

"What did he pay the fine with." Toby asks and Sly catches on. Sly quickly makes it into his account and it turns out Toby's idea worked.

"Alright let me find who the credit card is traced to." Sly says and he and Walter type furiously onto their keyboards.

"Got it." Walter says. "The card traces to Andy van Holsbeke. He lives in Dallas, Texas. And last used his credit card in Austin yesterday at 6:27 pm at the Handle Bar downtown." Walter lists off.

"He also has been going there for a few nights in a row." Sly adds. Toby notices Paige playing with the hem of her shirt, she's nervous for some reason. Toby might be able to talk to her later and see what's bothering her.

"Could we catch him there?" Cabe asks to no one in particular. Toby thinks about it. A guy going to a crowded bar multiple nights in a row probably will be able to escape in the crowd if they try to catch him in the bar. But if they can get him outside where he can't run…

"Not in the bar. If we get him outside where we want him…" Toby trials off.

"Perfect. We just need to get him out of the building. But how?" Cabe asks.

"How about a few of us try to make friends with him and lead him outside." Happy suggests.

"Alright how about Walter and Paige?" Toby says wiggling his eyebrows at them. Paige's

face goes bright red and Walter just ignores him.

"No, I need to be working on the other aspect of the mission. Finding Rache and trying to keep them from crashing the plane into the city." Walter says and everyone nods.

"I'll go with Walter." Happy says.

"Me too." Sly adds. Toby rolls his eyes.

"Alright, Cabe and Paige are with me." Toby looks around at his group and they nod. They break up into their groups, walking to opposite sides of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wanted to thank all of the support I've gotten on this story so far! Thank you especially to the following people:

MJLupin: Thanks for reviewing! It's comments like this that keep me writing!

LindaP: Thank you as well! I hope that you like the rest of the story as well.

decathlete: Thanks so much for telling me that the title was spelled wrong! I am an awful speller and autocorrect didn't tell me it was wrong so I am very grateful that you told me.

Otuowa Yanney: I am so thankful for all of your advice but the reason I started writing this story was for Paige and Toby to get together I am afraid that I cannot stray from the original plot of my story. I accepted your advice and you really did open my eyes for how to make my story more believable and more true to the characters. Thank you.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Scorpion characters, only this plot.

On with the story!

Chapter 2. Toby POV:

Paige and Toby decide they'll go into the bar as a couple and try to talk to Andy. Toby will be able to tell what he's going to do before he does it and Paige will be able to make most of the conversation. They'll lead Andy outside and Cabe will be able to take him with no trouble. Cabe walks back to his office leaving Toby and Paige in the kitchen.

"Am I going to have to teach you how to flirt too?" Paige says and Toby laughs. He remembers that Paige had to teach Walter how to flirt for an earlier mission. As he heard from Sly it was very hilarious.

"I think I'm good. It's just that I think our friend Walt wanted you to teach him." Toby says and smiles at the blush that fills Paige's cheeks. "He really likes you." Toby says truthfully.

"Not like he'll do anything." Paige mumbles and Toby has to agree. Walter denies that he has feelings so it is unlikely he'll act upon his denied affection for Paige. Unless they can make Walter have feelings that he might act upon like,

"Jealousy." Toby says and he forms a plan. "If we can make Walter jealous then we might be able to get him to realize his feelings for you!" Toby says excitedly. He really wanted their relationship to work, he wanted Walter and Paige to be happy.

"Not that I am for your plan, but how would we do that?" Paige says and Toby almost jumps for joy, she wants to go through with his plan.

"We act as a real couple in not just the mission but outside of the mission. It'll teach Walter that a relationship can work with missions and it'll make him jealous." Toby says and notices Paige agree to his plan, relaxed posture and even breathing.

"We'll tell them after the mission. Can't have Walter not functioning during the mission." Toby tells her with a smile.

"Fine, but I know that you're doing this to make Happy jealous too." Paige says and Toby freezes. Happy. He forgot that this plan might interfere with her.

"Alright, let's find the others and discuss with them." Toby says hoping Paige will drop the subject and she does thankfully. They walk out to the main quarters and meet up with everyone.

"We are going to go to Andy's apartment and see if he has anything we can get anything out of, like a computer or something." Walter says. Toby notices Happy picking up a screw and fiddling with it again.

"We're going to go into the bar and see if we can make him come out of the building." Toby tells them and sees Walter fidgeting.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Walter asks and Toby smiles, the plan was working.

"Paige and I are going to stage as a couple and see if we can get him out of the bar so Cabe can get him." Toby says and sees Walt stiffen at the mention of them being a couple.

"Did you say a couple?" Sly asks from across the room.

"Yes, it will be the easiest way. Andy isn't looking for a girl, he's just getting a drink for himself. So if we act as a couple in a bar, Andy will see no competition and we might be able to get him to go outside where we want him." Toby tells them his idea and glances at Paige. She is pretty, in her own way. Toby can imagine, going on a date with her, being happy. Forgetting about Happy. But, he knows that it would be near impossible to forget her feisty personality and sarcastic banters with him.

"There is a 69.5% chance that he smokes. You could ask him to go outside to smoke?" Sly suggests and Toby thinks that would be a great idea to get him outside so Cabe can catch him. The only other way is to catch him on his way out, which is pretty risky.

"We'll do that." Paige says and glances at Toby. He holds her gaze for a while before she turns away.

"Let's get a move on. Our flight is in an hour." Cabe tells them and everyone scatters to pack for Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So many people have seemed to like this story, so I present to you another Chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all my commenters, followers and readers! I love you guys! Disclaimer-I don't own Scorpion or any of it's amazing characters (I wish I did). Lastly, this chapter is devoted to a friend of mine TobiasTris4ever. Go check them out!**

 **Here it is:**

Chapter 3. Paige POV:

The Handlebar was extremely crowded, just as Toby had predicted. Paige could see how someone could get lost in the crowd. Toby offered her his arm and she took it. She remembers the time at the party when Walter offered her his arm. Wal-Toby looked down at her and smiled. They walked into the bar and scanned the area.

"He's there, at the right corner of the bar." Toby says so they walk towards Andy. Andy has sleek, blonde hair and is wearing black pants and a blue polo shirt. Not the kinda look you would put on a terrorist. Maybe that's the point.

"A loner. Don't see anybody who is with him." Toby says still looking around, just in case. They make their way to the seat next to him and sit down. A muscled man with a blue uniform comes around so Paige and Toby can order. She orders a Martini and he orders a Bud Light. Paige would've thought that he would've gone more extravagantly with his drinking choice. Toby leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Andy is looking for a run of the mill guy to talk to. I can't order anything too fancy Ms. Martini." He says and Paige giggles for Andy's sake and for her own. Toby is funny and sweet, and she guesses that if Walter doesn't act up… then she might see what it would be like with Toby. It's easy to be with him, relaxing. Walter on the other hand is always a challenge to communicate with. Paige looks over and Andy and he seems to still be cut-off from talking to anyone. Paige suddenly gets an idea to help with the stiffness between them and Andy. She leans up to Toby's ear.

"I'm going to go to the restroom to give you guys a minute to talk. I'll join back in when you talk for a while." Paige tells him and Toby nods. She gives him a kiss and is hesitant to pull back. What if she doesn't want it to be just a chaste kiss. What if she wants more. More of him. More of Walter. She pulls away and scurries out of the room to the bathroom. What had she been thinking about? Did she really get Walter mixed up with Toby? Paige sets her head in her hands and groans. This was going to be a long night.

Toby POV:

Paige's lips linger on his for a second more than needed, but she pulls away and walks quickly down the hall. Toby wants to follow after her to see why she is acting embarrassed but her, but he has a job to do.

"Hey man. How you doin' tonight?" Toby asks Andy while holding his Bud Light. He was going to want another drink when this mission was over with.

"Fine. You?" Andy says without looking his way. Time for Toby to make some stuff up.

"Excellent. Ah, you remember my girl? I'm gonna propose soon." He says and Toby awaits his reaction. If he is polite about it then Toby can figure out his motives easier, probably a girl or family motive. If he reacts badly, revenge and terrorism are more likely.

"Good for you." He replies. So, rude then. "When?" Andy adds and Toby is kind-of confused. He was rude but amended himself with a polite question. Maybe multiple motives.

"Um, I was thinking tonight. Outside." Toby says and comes up with a more foolproof plan than the smoking. "Hey man, could you record me proposing? I just want to remember the look on her face, forever." Toby asks him and Andy looks at him for the first time. Perfect, he's interested.

"Where do you want me?" Andy says and Toby plasters an ecstatic look on his face.

"Thank you, so much!" Toby leads him outside where hopefully Cabe will be in a few minutes. "How about, right here?" Toby asks and hands him a video camera. Andy just nods. "We'll be about there." Toby tells him and points to a place on the ground where Paige won't be able to see the camera or Andy. "I'll be right back. Thanks man." Toby says and walks back inside. He finds Paige sitting at the bar sipping on her Martini. Toby walks up right behind her and slips his arms around her waist.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you outside." Toby tells her with a sly grin on his face.

"Where?" Paige asks, scrunching her eyebrows and looking rather confused.

"4th floor balcony." He says hoping that Cabe picked that up on the coms. "Let's go." He says and pulls her along to the balcony. He stands there and positions Paige perfectly, holding her shoulders with his hands. He drops to one knee and sees Paige gasp in surprise.

"Paige. I have loved you ever since the day I met you. I cherish every second that I get to spend with you and I always will." Toby lets the words flow out of his mouth. He takes the box out of his pocket that he had gotten earlier that day, just in case. Happy's face fills his mind and he speaks again. "Would you do the honor of becoming my wife? And I will love you endlessly and forever." Toby finishes and looks up at Paige. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Toby doesn't know if he can tell that Paige is faking because of his ability or because of the fact that he knows that she is faking.

"Yes." Paige whispers and throws her arms around him. Paige's lips crash into his and he pushes down the feeling inside that wants to throw her off. Suddenly he gets an idea. Happy's lips crash into his and he moves his lips against hers. His lips tingle and a feeling of warmth explodes inside him. When she pulls away he feels sad for the loss. He opens his eyes and has a moment of disorientation. Why was Paige in front of him? When Paige opens her eyes she gives him the same, confused look. The mission. The proposal. He plucks the glittering ring out of the pouch and slips it onto her ring finger. Paige wipes the confused look off her face and smiles at him thankfully.

"Hey! Get your arms off me!" Andy's gruff voice says from a few feet away. Paige and Toby quickly stand up and turn to face Andy who is being restrained by Cabe.

"Good work guys." Cabe looks over at them with a proud smile. Andy looks back and forth between Cabe and them. A moment of realization crosses his face and he sneers at both of them. Suddenly, Andy pulls his arm free and elbows Cabe in the stomach. Cabe doubles over, holding his stomach; letting Andy go. Andy pulls a gun out of his pocket and grabs Paige by the arm and pulls her closer to him. Andy holds the gun against her temple.

"You will do as I say or she's dead." He says.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Thinking of doing some Happy, Walter or Sly POV to see how their part of the mission is going next chapter, thoughts? I'm trying to come up with a release schedule for all of my FanFics... help? FYI I won't be able to update as often as I am now, once the New Year starts... sorry. Please comment or PM me with any suggestions or comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Walter POV:**

"How about I drive?" Happy suggests after Paige, Toby and Cabe leave the hotel. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that they had to split up for this mission. They always seemed to work better when they weren't apart. He also ignored the thoughts of Paige and Toby going as a couple, he knew his emotions would compromise the mission, therefore they were illogical and not needed.

"No. Absolutely not. Walter is driving." Sylvester says shaking his head with worried eyes. He looked freaked out even at the prospect of Happy driving. They were in Walter and Sylvester's hotel room, and Sly was nervously pressing out the creases on the comforter with his hands.

"Why? I get there faster!" Happy counters her eyes flaring. She glared at Sylvester and put her hands on her hips. Walter sensed a debate coming about and they didn't have time to argue over who drives if they wanted to be there on time and stay on schedule.

"I am driving. You guys can argue in the car." Walter said firmly and almost regretted sending the team's only regular people in the other group. Happy looked like she wanted to punch Walter in the face and Sylvester looked extremely relieved that Happy wasn't going to be driving. Paige would've handled this way better. Walter walked out of the hotel and to the white rental car that they had and got into the driver's seat, Happy sitting next to him. He drives to Andy's apartment and the car is filled with a thick silence, no one daring to talk. Walter was reminded of the days when he had first formed Scorpion and each one of them mostly kept to themselves. It sounded mostly like this. It was better around the garage now, with Paige, Cabe, and Ralph, but it was moments like these when Walter questioned if they had made any progress. They arrived at the location and Happy wordlessly got out of the car, following their plan. Walter had already hacked into the security cameras, but they didn't know if Andy had set up any traps of his own. Walter and Sylvester watched as Happy climbed the spiraling steps up to Andy's apartment. She checked the door and surrounding area for alarms and cameras. After a few minutes of inspecting, she faced the car and gave him a thumbs up. Walter looked back at Sylvester who glanced at him nervously.

"Just stay in the car and if anything happens call Paige, Cabe or Toby and get out of here." Walter told him and he could almost see the calculations Sylvester was running in his head of the chances of him having to make that call. _What would Paige do? What would Paige do?_ That's it.

"We will be fine Sylvester." He gave Sylvester a small smile and a pat on the shoulder and got out of the car. Proud of his work with Sylvester, he made his way up to Happy who had already picked through the door. He turned his comm on and stuck it in his ear.

"Remember only grab his computer or anything else you see and get out of there." Sylvester said in his ear. Walter stood behind Happy and she opened the door. The room was dark and with further inspection, was bare with nothing personal inside. That was very odd.

"It's empty." Happy said sounding confused. She walked in anyway and walked over to the laundry room to look around more and to see if he had hidden anything in the room. Walter walked around started looking around the main room to see if he had left anything at all. Walter ran the numbers and they were pretty slim that they had left anything. But there was something off about the situation, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The comms made no noise in his ear and Walter was surprised Sylvester wasn't saying anything about the lack of items in the room. Shrugging it off, Walter walked over to the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

"Hey Happy, I found something." Walter said and Happy walked into the room and stood beside him. Walter picked up the post-it.

 _We knew you would come._

 _-Rache_

And everything went dark.

 **Sylvester POV:**

"It's emp-" Happy started to say and the com line went static.

"Happy? Walter?" He said just making sure that the comms were really out. Sylvester started to panic, the comms never went out. They couldn't unless someone extremely smart was able to compromise the line. Which meant they knew about the mission and that Happy and Walter were in the room. Just at that moment 3 men, all carrying guns walked out of the room a few doors down and started towards the room.

"Walter! Happy! Get out now!" Sylvester yelled into the comms and got no reply. The 3 men walked into the room and Sylvester lied flat on the back seat and pulled out his phone from his pocket, his hand trembling. There was nothing he could do and Happy and Walter could be dead already.

 **AN: Hey, guys! So super sorry I haven't updated in a while, these past weeks have been hectic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Please comment and PM me on anything, you reviews inspire me to write and make sure I'm doing this right!**

 **-FandomFan2**


End file.
